


Fostered Friends

by escott99



Series: Fost and Found [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escott99/pseuds/escott99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa ends up at Ark High School after being moved into a new foster home, again. Here she makes new friends and even starts to fall in love with a certain blonde. WARNING: Rape/Nonconsent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I realized that this website had a slightly larger fan base for the 100 than other sites so I figured I would try my hand here. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

Lexa POV

I woke up this morning in a different room, in a different bed, with different smells and different sounds. It was my third foster home this year. I never tryed to cause trouble it all just sort of was drawn to me, but it's been that way forever. I wasn't looking forward to going to a new school, again, but I knew I had to go. It has always been hard to find decent friends with how much I have move over the last 6 years, I think this is the 21st house I have lived at not including the three days I spent with an old lady who randomly collapsed.

The house was a good distance from my new school and I wanted to get there early so I could get my schedule and locker assignment so I had to leave pretty early. I started walking and the sun was just rising when I left. As I walked I was dragged into thought, the woman, Indra, who I was living with was fairly nice for the 36 hours I had known her. Her daughter seemed normal although I have quickly caught on that she was actually adopted. This was the first time I had stayed with someone who had actually adopted one of their foster kids.

I dragged myself out of thought as I opened the doors to the new school. I walked into a large hallway, the walls were covered in trophies. I looked around trying to spot anything that let me know where the office was. But before I found it, a girl who was staring at her phone ran right into me. But before I could yell she gasped.

"I'm so sorry! You okay?" She was getting ready to continue talking but I raised my hand and waved it signaling that I was ok.

"I'm ok. But actually you may be able to help me. Do you know where the office is?" I ask still looking for the office.

"Yea, I you walk down this hallway and go in the first door on your left it's right there. Are you new here" She asked that second question with a bit of a tilt of the head.

"Umm, yea. Thanks for your help." I said while walking away. I was able to make it to the office and get all of my information and still had ample time to find my first class,Government, ugh I hated government. I walked in and noticed that people were starting filter in. As I entered the room I approached the teacher to introduce myself.

"Hello," he said "you must be Lexa. I got a notice this morning you would be joining us. Here is your book and you can have a seat there" he said pointing to a seat next to a girl with her head down. I immediately recognize the braid in her hair as the random girl who ran into me this morning. I walked back to the fourth and final row of desks and dropped my bag next to the desk with a thud.

"I'm awake mom! I'm coming!" She said as her head shot up off the desk. "Oh, sorry." She said looking at me as I sat down "Hey, you're the girl I ran into this morning. I must've made a good impression for you to be stalking me now." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Yea you really know how to win whirls heart" I say joking back, with the girl.

" I like you." She states bluntly " My name is Octavia Blake" She says offering me a hand I reached over and shook it.

"Lexa, Lexa Woods. So can I ask you a question?" I say.

"Well technically you just did, but go ahead." she said with fake frustrated tone.

"Where would I find this next class?" I ask " I really would like to not get lost today." I say with a sigh.

"Oh, that's AP Bio. I heading there too you can just follow me and Raven" She says. I nod a little it's nice to have someone talk to you on your first day, it made everything a little easier.

"Who's Raven?" I ask realizing that I have never heard the name before.

"I am!" Another brunette chipped in as she dropped her bag on the other side of Octavia.

"Raven this is Lexa, Lexa this is Raven. She's new here, so I told her she could follow us to Bio." Octavia stated as the bell rang Raven just nodded in my direction with a smile.

Class went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was following Octavia And Raven to our next class.

"So what's your reason for coming to this crappy school" Raven asked.

"Hey this school is not that crappy compared to some of the other ones I've been to" I say " But I was kind of forced to move. It is a long story" I say trying to avoid telling them the whole story, I really didn't want to close up again but I also didn't want them to know all about my past.

"I would say that sucks, but you met me out of it so it was probably for the best" Octavia says making the three of us laugh.

The rest of the morning was good, I had lunch 7th period just like Octavia and Raven. Almost all of my classes were with at least one of them so I felt pretty comfortable the only class I didn't have with either of them was 6th period English.

When I got to English I went through the motions introducing myself to the teacher, getting any books I needed and suc. She told me I could sit anywhere that was empty. I sat down in gg back and pulled out my phone I already had a text from Octavia

Octavia: Hey I forgot to mention I have a friend Clarke who is in you class this period. I told her to keep an eye out for the incredibly attractive new girl. ;)

Me: Thanks but you said you had a boyfriend so you best stop checking out other girls.;)

Octavia: Well it's true! Any way she will walk you to lunch. See ya later.

Me: See ya!

Just as I hit send a girl plopped her stuff down next to me.

"So you must be the incredibly attractive new girl Octavia was talking about" she said and be fore I really registered what she said I got the first real glimpse of her. And by god she was hot.

"I..um, wow" I said before clearing my throat "She really said that? I was 100% sure she was kidding" I said trying not to blush to much "You must be Clarke?" I said extending my hand for her to shake.

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?" She asks while getting her stuff out. As she leaned over her sweat shirt rode up just enough for me to see her perfectly shaped ass.

"Umm, Lexa." I say as the bell rings. goes over some stuff on something but I can't seem to pay attention with the beautiful blonde sitting next to me.

When class is over Clarke leads me to her locker before the cafeteria. We make small talk along the way she asks me about my day and if all my classes have been fine and such. When we get to the table Octavia and Raven are already seated along with a bunch of other people I don't know. Raven stands up and grabs a chair from an empty table and places it right next to where she was seated.

"Here you go commander." She says with a chuckle.

"Thanks?" I say questioning the nickname and from the look on Octavia's face she was just as confused.

"So Lexa," Octavia started " this is Lincoln" she says pointing to the boyfriend next to her "Bellamy,, my annoying brother," She says moving around the table "You already know Clarke, her boyfriend Finn," I got kind of sad to hear the word Boyfriend when referring to the blonde " then there's Monty and Jasper" She said pointing to the two boys to my right.

"So Lexa it is?" Jasper asks before getting slapped in the back of the head by Monty. "What I'm just trying to make friendly conversation?" With that everyone but me laughed because I didn't really get what was so funny"

"No offense Jasper" Octavia says "But she is WAY out of your league" She states causing a few more giggles but mostly causing me to blush.

"Plus I don't really swing that way." I say dying to make sure he doesn't hit on me again. The all of the sudden Raven and Monty jump up.

"Yes! Another one!" They both say simultaneously before high fiving each other, and Raven wraps her arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug.

"I knew I liked you for some reason." She said after she let go. The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful other than the weird looks Finn kept giving me. So towards the end of lunch I leaned over to Raven and asked in a hushed voice.

"Why does Finn keep glaring at me?" She pu her hand up to block his view of her lips.

"I'm pretty sure he's homophobic because he hates me too. Either that or he thinks you're going to steal his girl friend." She whispered back. I nodded trying to not over think it.

"Hey Lexa! You should come to our party Saturday." Bellamy shouts across the table

"Yea," Octavia says "Please?" She said with an over exaggerated smile.

"Sure!" I chirped "Text me the details?" I asked and she nodded right before the bell went off signaling it was the end of Lucy and I realized I could head home because I had no more classes for the last 2 periods. I was getting ready to leave the building when it started to rain. Just my luck after a good day of course the weather would throw something crappy my way. But before I even made it off school property I heard someone yelling my name. I turned to se Clarke running my way.

"Do you have a ride home?" She yelled through the pouring rain. I shook my head.

"I'm fine it's not too far" I shouted back. But she just shook her head.

"You can't walk, you'll get sick. Come on I'll give you a ride." Clarke yell as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her car. Once we got in I gave her directions to the house. When we finally pulled up infront of the house she turned to look at me.

"Not far huh?" She asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"It didn't feel that far this morning" I said looking at my lap. I felt like a little kid who was just caught taking candy when they weren't supposed to.

"You walked this morning? It was barely above freezing. Here" she said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I'll be here at 7 tomorrow to pick you up ok?" I nod " Text me if you need anything?" I nod again.

"Thanks." I say before I get out of the car. She waved before she sped off I stood there for a second, only to realize I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa opens up to Anya and finally tells someone about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may get a little dark, just a heads up!

Lexa POV

I walk into the house that I was now living in. It wasn't too big or too small, it had three bedrooms so I had my own which was a first. Anya and I shared a bathroom, but Indra had her own. I could smell something coming from the kitchen, so I wandered over and peeked through the door frame to find Anya staring at the microwave.

"It's not polite to stare." She said without looking away. At first I was scared I didn't know Anya too well and I had other kids that I had lived with be really mean over weird stuff so I started to walk away before she said anything else, but I was to late.

"You hungry?" She asked as the microwave dinged. Wait what? "There's a frozen Pizza in the oven and I don't think I can eat it all"

"Oh, no I don't want to intrude." I said as I was getting ready to leave for my room.

"Intrude?" She laughed "you do live here. You know that right? You have the same rights I do" she said as she pulled the pizza out of the oven and dropped some popcorn on it. It was a bit weird to me, but hey everyone had different tastes.

"I guess I'm just not used to that." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. I closed my eyes a second and when I opened them there was a plate of pizza in front of me.

"Well then your other homes sucked. I was in your shoes once, I mean not the same exact scenario, but probably pretty close." Wait did she seriously not know about me?

"You don't know why I'm in foster care do you?" I asked realizing that she doesn't know how bad my childhood had started.

"No, I just figured your parents had died or something like that. Why?" She asked. I really started to think about whether or not I should tell her.

"I just know for a fact that you haven't been in my shoes. You wouldn't be as, quote on quote, normal." I say before looking into my hands debating whether or not to tell her.

"Oh yea? Try me." She said with a challenging tone. Then I gave up I was tired of carrying this secret around.

"Ok, well it all started on my eighth birthday, and my step dad had just gotten home from a night of drinking." Is say.

-Flashback-

"Well god damn it, you stupid bitch! Why wasn't my dinner ready when I got home!" He yelled. I then heard a loud smack and a scream before he started yelling again.

"It was ready, but you threw it out" She says in between sobs. All of the sudden I heard a gasping sound, like someone was being choked. Then I heard her body fall against the door frame before hitting the floor

"There you finally stopped crying." He said "Now please get out of my way" he said as I a thud echos through the house and I knew it was his boot in her ribs. Then the footsteps started down the hallway they were getting close to my room before the door opened

"Hey sweetheart" he said "Mommy is being a bad girl and I need you to take her job for me" he said as he dropped his pants. I just shook my head hoping that he would go away. But he didn't he walked over to the bed before he placed his meat at my mouth he told me that if I was a good girl he wouldn't hurt mommy any more so I opened my eyes. And he smiled.

"That's a good girl" he said "Now open up wide" I did as I was told but before I knew what was happening he had his hand on the back of my head and he forced himself forward into my mouth. He slammed in and out, gagging me with every thrust. He grunted and moaned as he kept pumping. I eventually started to cry because it was hurting so much. Then he stopped and pulled back. Before he straddled my waist and pulled down my Pajamas, that I had just gotten for my birthday. He grabbed the meat and thruster forward.

I screamed it hurt so bad It felt like someone drove a train in to my groin he went at it for about five more minutes before I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up I was naked and I heard screams coming from mommys room. I went to go check but I couldn't move my legs they hurt so bad so instead I called 911 with the home phone that was next to my bed. I hadn't waited 3 minutes before I could hear the sirens. But instead of stopping all I heard was a loud bang. Before the policemen came and took him away when he walk by my rom I could see blood covering his body. All of the sudden the lights came on.

"Hello? Lexa are you here?" The policewoman called before I rolled over to talk but I couldn't any more I was crying to hard.

Over the next few days I was transported from my house to a hospital to the Police station. It wasn't until two days later that my mother died from the gunshot wound to her chest. The Doctor who operated on her came out to tell me.

"Lexa? Honey? Lexa I have some bad news, your mommy had to go she…" Before she could finish I cut her off.

"She died didn't she?" The doctor just nodded "Did he kill her?" she nodded again. "Did you try to save her?"

"Yes, baby but she was just too broken." The doctor said.

"What's your name?" I asked before I let the tears roll.

" Oh baby girl" she said " My name is Abby"

"Thank You Abby" I sniffled.

-end flashback-

I didn't even realize I was crying until my story was over. I wiped a tear away before I looked up at Anya. Who had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Wow," she said taking my hand from the corner of the table. "You are one tough little girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot darker than i thought it would be. Still let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn acts stupid(of course), Clarke and Lexa talk. And 
> 
> Lexa acts like, well, Lexa.

Lexa POV   
The last week has actually been pretty good, I was really worried that after telling Anya about my past she might freak out and ask her mom to toss me out. But she actually did the opposite, that same day she told me about how her parents had both been killed in a car crash. I was able to spend some time with her, and really started to like her.

And speak of liking people, Clarke has been everywhere. I see her in the halls, in classes, at lunch, but the worst is when she is picking me up or dropping off. I usually just sit in listen, she never really talks about the same thing, but I have learned so much about her. I am so screwed.

“It sucks doesn't it?” Raven says dropping her tray next to me. It really caught me off guard.

“What are you talking about?” I ask trying to play it off, while pulling my gaze from the blonde that is in the lunch line. 

“Oh, come on.” She says “You're not fooling anyone besides yourself and possibly her. Falling for a straight person is always hard, because you can't help it.” She says as she pokes at her salad. I was getting to admit it when Octavia sat down.

“You guys ready for tomorrow?” She asked all excited. The truth is I was really excited, I have never really been invited to a party and I didn't know what to expect.

“With the semester I've had I really need a good drink” Raven says as Clarke and Finn sit down with Monty and Jasper. Clarke had been late to lunch but I really didn't think anything of it, but when I saw that her eyes were puffy and I could see that her mascara was slightly in disarray.

“Do you think she was crying?” I ask Raven quietly. It was so quiet I wasn't sure if she heard me. But when she nodded I realized she had. The out of nowhere my phone vibrated. I looked down to see that it was Raven.

Raven: It looks like they've been fighting again.

Lexa: What do you mean again?

Raven: Finn isn't a very… Well, understanding. He thinks that he can get her to do what she wants just by yelling.

Lexa: oh… 

Raven: Yea it happens fairly often.

“Are you guys seriously texting underneath the table?” Octavia asked “Rae, I thought that was our thing.” She said with stake look of hurt on her face.

“Well you have Lincoln now. Who knows what kind of things you two do under the table.” Raven says, earning a laugh from everyone except Clarke. Lunch went on and everything went on as usual. After lunch I told Clarke I had to go to my locker before we left. I was pulling my homework out as a hand grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around. 

“Look, Dyke!” Finn said “I see the way you've been staring at Clarke. I want you to stay away from her, she's mine and she would never love a sick minded person like you.” He said before he released my arm from his death grip. Only to swing his fist into my stomach. “Next time will be worse if you don't leave her alone.” He said as he turned to walk away. When I regained my balance I started out the opposite exit that I usually did. She didn't want to see the blonde right now she took of in the direction of her house.

When I arrived at the house it was evident that neither Anya nor Indra were there due to the lack of cars in the driveway. I walked into the dining room to find a note from Anya.

“Hey twerp! Sorry I couldn't be there when you got home today. I got called into a mandatory meeting mom won't be home till tomorrow. I'll be home around 7, there's food in the freezer if you get hungry. See you soon.  
-Anya”

Before I could even get my bag off my back there was a knock at the door. As I walked back towards the door I dropped my bag and jacket. I looked through the peephole to see Clarke standing there in front of the door. Damn! I slowly opened the door and flashed her a small smile. 

“Hey,” she said I just wanted to make sure you got home ok. I got a little worr- Lexa!” She said pointing at my arm that was now all swollen and purplish. “What happened to your arm?” she asked as she basically let herself in. 

“Oh I just, um.. Ran into toe door frame when I was leaving school. It's ok .” I said, hoping it was good enough to throw her off.

“Ok?” She asked with a puzzled look “You sure you're ok?” She asked. I just nod, but I'm starting to see that she's stressed, she seems off.

“Are you okay?” I ask “You seem a bit off and at lunch it looked like you had been crying.” I ask, before I realized that I may have overstepped my boundaries.

“Yea,” she says unconvincingly “No… Finn has been acting weird all week. I confronted him about it and he responded with something stupid about gay hormones getting to him… I guess he really just hates the fact that my one best friend is gay my other is bi and then there's you and Monty…” She said before she sat down.

“Wait, who is Bi?” I ask. 

“Octavia, her and Raven had a thing last year. They stopped it because they didn't want to ruin their friendship” she states. Wow I did not see Octavia as Bi, but I guess you never know.

“Oh, ok.” I say still thinking about it. She rambled on about how she was getting tired of his homophobic comments, and how she was really getting sick of feeling like she couldn't spend more time with her friends. After a long pause she laid her head on my lap, I felt butterfly's as soon as her hair touched my lap.

“How did you know?” She asked, as I ran my hand through her hair.

“Know what?” I asked genuinely having no clue as to what she was referring to.

“You know, that you liked girls.” She asked as blush spread across her cheeks.

“Well I always had suspicions,” I said “but when I was 14 there was this girl. She was a couple years older than me, we were staying at the same…” I caught myself from telling her the fact that I was in foster care. “Camp. And she kept talking about kissing girls. And one night she asked me if I wanted to kiss her.” I said 

“And you said yes?” Clarke questioned 

“Actually, no but I wanted to, that's how I knew” I said as her phone vibrates.

“Dang, it's 6:30 I have to get home. Thanks for letting me rant.” She said as she stood up. “See you tomorrow?” She asked 

“Yep! Wouldn't miss it!” I said as she wrapped me in a hug. Before she took off and Anya walked in.

“Who's Blondie?” Anya questioned.

“A Friend,” I sighed just a friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good no dark shit happened! The party is up next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party! Yay, fun times!

Lexa POV   
I did not stop hearing about it from Anya last night. I've known her for eight days and she's already acting like she's my best friend. But I am feeling more comfortable around her than I have around any of my other foster siblings, she is really trying to help me feel more comfortable here and it's working.

Both, her and Indra are being really cool and down to earth about everything. Plus Indra is a great cook. Every day, except yesterday, she has cooked something different for dinner, and it all has been amazing. 

After Clarke left, Anya wouldn't leave me alone for what felt like hours. But when she finally did I was able to sit down and think about the weird day I have had. The first thing I thought about, of course, was Clarke and how open she was yesterday. I was so infuriated that anyone would treat her so badly. Then I remembered Finn’s threat. I couldn't care less about being beaten up, but if he laid a finger on Clarke I swear I would kill him.

When I woke up the next morning I was super excited about the party, and at the same time nervous as hell. But all that subsided when I smelled bacon. I shot up and took off down the steps, when I entered the kitchen I saw Anya standing at the stove poking whatever it was she had in the pan.

“Morning, twerp.” She said without turning around “Mom should be home in about thirty minutes. So I figured I'd fix breakfast. You like waffles?” She asked as the waffle iron next to her dinged. 

“Yes!” I shouted excitedly. I walked over to the cabinet to pull out cups before grabbing the Orange juice from the fridge. 

“So you ready for your big party tonight?” She asked as she slid a plate across to me. I just nodded as I devoured the food in front of me. “Will your blonde friend be there?” She asked. At that question I stopped eating.

“Um, yea. She'll be there.” I said. The thought of seeing her and Finn outside of school kind of made me want to vomit, well after yesterday Finn in general makes me want to vomit. 

“You gonna ask her out?” Anya asks before taking another bite of waffle and looking across the table. I haven't told her I'm a lesbian or that I like Clarke. How is everyone picking up on it? “Don't try to tell me that you're not gay,” she says bluntly “It's flowing off you like a waterfall. Not that. I mind it's nice to have another girl in the house who understands not liking men.” She says with a sweet smile.

“You're a lesbian too?” I question. She just nods.

“Yea, I have been since I was like 15. But I just came out like 2 years ago.” She says, turning her attention back to her food.

“Wow,” I said “I wouldn't have guessed. I guess we are more alike than I thought.” I said smiling back at her. 

“Yea” she said. The rest of the morning went by without any more surprises. It was about three o’clock when I went upstairs to take my shower. The warm water helped relieve my nerves, and my mind wandered to happier places. Thoughts of Clarke started popping into my head, they weren't as innocent as the ones before had been. I was cut off from my paradise when the water started to turn cold so I hopped out before I became hypothermic.

I spent the remainder of my time before the party trying on clothes and freaking out internally. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white top that showed just enough, and a leather jacket. I was putting on makeup when Anya walked in.

“Your friend, Raven is here you want me to tell her to wait or send her up?”

“Actually, I'm done.” I said putting my bag down on the floor before standing up. I followed Anya down the steps into the living room where Raven was standing. 

“Wow,”She said when her eyes met mine “I mean, you look good!” She said obviously embarrassed. 

“Thanks! You too.” I said with a smile. 

“Well you two better get going if you want to make it to your party.” Anya said “If you run into any trouble let me know.” She said before wrapping her arms around my shoulders. 

“Yep! See you later Anya.” I said as I followed Raven out the door.

“Wow, she's hot. Must run in the family.” Raven says nudging me jokingly. 

“Yea, probably.” I said. When we pull up in front of the Blake house I can see Clarke's car and I get nervous. I step out of the car and look up to the door, before Raven lays her hand on my shoulder. 

“Hey, just have fun don't let those two bother you.” She said with a smile.

“Let who both…” Before I finish Raven shoots me that look she gave me yesterday at lunch. “Ok” I sighed. When we reach the door Octavia greets us both with a hug.

“Hey, my favorite Lesbians!” She yells “So there are drinks in the kitchen and food on the table. We were just getting ready to start a game, so hurry up so we can start.” She says before run it back to her spot next to Lincoln. Raven and. I make our way to the kitchen, where she tries to pour me a drink.

“No thanks” I say waving my hand at her “I don't drink.” That comment earns me a puzzled look from the other brunette. 

“You’re kidding right?” She asks. I just shake my head, but the look on my face left no doubt that I was being serious.

“I had a really bad incident with a person who was drunk once. So I don't and won't drink.” Her look switched from puzzled to a more understanding one. 

"Well that's reasonable I guess." She said while looking around for something then out of nowhere she tossed me a two liter of Coke. “There your buzz for you then.” She said with a joking smile.

“Thanks.” I say with an appreciative smile.

“Hey! let's go you two!” Octavia says from the doorway. “Wait, why do you have a two liter of Coke?” She asks causing Raven to laugh. 

When we reach the living room everyone is on the floor in a circle with an empty tequila bottle in the middle. I sit down next to Clarke and Raven. 

“Ok everyone!” Octavia yells “So standard rules, first kiss equals just a peck, second is with tongue, third is 5 minutes in the closet.” With that last part Raven groans.

“Some of us just got out of the closet.” She says looking at me before everyone, except Finn, erupts in laughter. The game went on harmless until it was Finn’s turn to spin, and when the bottle stopped it landed right on Monty.

“Pucker up pretty boy!”Monty says jokingly. Which causes Finn to groan and walk off to the kitchen. “Well I guess that's done.” Monty says “Just Dance anyone?” With that Octavia squealed before running to set it up.

“I had just got done dancing against Monty when I realized I was really freaking thirsty. I was filling a glass with water when a hand grabbed the same spot that Finn had yesterday. When I turned around I was not surprised to see him staring at me.

“I thought I told you to stay away from her.” He growled. “I know she was at your house yesterday after school. Don't make me tell everyone about why you're really here.” At that I knew my face went pale. “My mom works for children services, I've heard your story a thousand times. What was his name?Gustus? I bet you liked I...” he was cut off by Clarke entering the room and he finally dropped his hand.

“What did you like?” She asked with a puzzled look. 

“Just Dance.” He said walking towards her. 

“She was pretty good wasn't she?” He says giving me a smirk. 

“Yea. You okay Lexa? You look really pale.” She said walking over to put her hand on my forehead. But before she can I pull back. 

“Yea…” I say shakily “I just need some air.” I say before taking off out the back door. I sit down on the swing set before I let the tears roll. My hand find its way to my wallet and from there it finds the tiny little picture of my mom and me on my seventh birthday. 

“Hey!” Octavia says making me jump a bit 

“What's wrong?” She asks as I hurry to bury the picture in my pocket and wipe my eyes. 

“Nothing,” I say hoping to just play it off. But from the look on her face I knew it didn't work. “I was thinking about my mom.” I said as I pulled the picture out to give to her. “She died when I was eight.” 

“Oh,” she says while looking at the picture “I'm sorry… You look just like her you know. Your eyes especially.” She says with a smile as she wraps an arm around my shoulder. She hands me back the picture. 

“I think that she was prettier…” I say looking at the picture before I put it back in my pocket. “Come on you have a party to enjoy.” I say faking a smile just as I was about to get up and walk back in Clarke stumbles through the door followed by a very angry Finn.

“Let's go Clarke!” He yells as he marches down the steps. “You said you didn't want to do it here so let's go!” He yells as he grabbed her jacket. 

“No! I want to hang out friends! Just cause you are weird about some of them being gay doesn't mean I have to leave!” She says as she pulls away from her grip. 

“I'm starting to think some of their homo dust has gotten on you.” He says with a chuckle. 

“And what if it has?” She questions “Have you ever thought that I might have feelings like them?” Just as she finishes her sentence I hear a loud crack and Clarke is on the ground. Without even noticing I was moving my shoulder connects with his gut, and I tackle him. Octavia had rushed over to me but not before I got a few good hits on his face. By the time she has finally got me off him Bellamy and Lincoln have their arms around him pulling him through the fence. 

I wiggled my way out of Octavia's grip and got down next to Clarke. 

“You okay?” I ask as I sit her up. The red handprint on her pale cheek is enough to make my blood boil. 

“I don't know,” she says as she rubs her head from where she hit the concrete. 

“Come on let's get you home.” I say as I lift her to her feet. I led her to her car, but not before shooting Octavia an apologetic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, shucks Finn got beat up;) I hate him. Lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Lexa POV 

I woke up this morning in a different room, in a different bed, with different smells, different sounds, and a warm body next to mine. Wait, what? I feel the tight grip across my waist and the rise and fall of a very feminine chest behind me. I slowly rotate myself 180 degrees go see who was behind me. The sight of blonde hair makes my heart rate quadruple. My mind starts to wander. Did we… No I still have clothes on. With that realization I sigh and try to think of what happened last night.

-Flashback to last night-

“Come on hand me your keys” I say looking at her as she tries to make it to her car. 

“No, I'm ok.” She says as she stumbles across the sidewalk almost falling before I catch her.

“Fine, huh?” I ask earning a drunken sigh from the blonde. Before she hands me the keys, now given it wasn't anymore legal for me to drive, given the lack of license, but I knew enough to get us home safer than she could. 

When we stumbled through her door she try's to collapse on the floor but I was able to convince her that the couch would be better.

“Let me go get some ice for that” I say once she is on the couch. “Now don't fall asleep yet, ok?” She nods in agreement before I leave to get the ice. 

“I couldn't find ice, but I got this cold…” Is stopped when I saw the lack of clothing covering her lower body. “Where did your pants go?” I ask as I walked to the couch.

“They were too tight and uncomfortable.” she says as she pulls a blanket over her legs. “You looked really pretty tonight.” With that comment my heart flutters.

“Thank you”. I say with an embarrassed smile. She winced as I put the ice pack on the side of her head. “Let's get you up to bed.” 

By the time I got her in bed and settled, the clock next to her bed read 3:28, I sighed knowing it was an hour long walk back to my house. 

“You can stay,” she said with a smile. My heart fluttered.

“No I don't want to keep you up.” I say knowing the best thing to do would be to leave.

“Please?”She asked “I hate being in this big old house alone. I can drive you home tomorrow.” She said as she made room on her bed.

“Ok I guess” I said tentatively before walking over and getting on the bed, and laying down with the minimum amount of contact. 

“Do you usually sleep fully clothed?” She asked sarcastically, and even though I can't see her face I know she's smirking.

“Um, no.” I said as I slid my top and pants off, leaving me in only my tank top and underwear. Oh my go I said to myself, I was so close to her. I lied awake for what felt like forever but I eventually drifted off to dreams that were filled with sparkling blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

-End Flashback-

I tried to free myself from her grasp but she just snuggled in closer, and nuzzled her head into my neck. I was trying to slow my heart rate when she finally. Yawned herself to the land of the living.

“Clarke?” I asked trying to see if she was really awake. 

“Five more minutes.” She said trying to get me to go back to bed. Just then her bare knee rubbed against my barely clothed center, and I had to hold back a moan.

“Clarke, I have to use the restroom.” I said trying to get her to let me go. She reluctantly pulled her arm back and rolls over. I'm finally am able to move, the bathroom thing was originally a lie but now that I'm moving it was becoming a reality. As soon as the blankets are off I realize how warm and comfy I had been.

When I return from the bathroom it appears she hadn't moved but as I get closer I realize she is now wher sing a sweatshirt. 

“I can't believe you took my heat away from me.” She says as I set a glass of water and a pill bottle on the table next to her.

“Here,” I say handing her 2 pills “His should help with the headache that's bound to come with that bump and the possible hangover.” I say with a kind smile.

“If I take this you have to lay down and cuddle for a little bit.” She says before finally opening her eyes.

“Ok, fine.” I say as she downs the pills and water. I lay this time having her back to my front. I cautiously wrap my arm around her abdomen, when it has fully engulfed her she lets out a subtle sigh. As lay there, not sure if she is awake or asleep, I run my fingers through her hair and tracing patterns on the small bit of exposed skin on her abdomen. After a while she rotates so that her face is in my chest. 

“Lexa?” She asks quietly at first I wasn't sure if she was awake but then she pulls back slightly so she can look me in the eyes. 

“Yes.” I say not sure what she is going to say next.

“Why did you help me last night?” She asked and my stomach twisted because I couldn't tell her the real reason yet. “I mean you could've easily left me there with Octavia.”

“Well, we're friends,” I said “and it probably wouldntve been very responsible to leave you there with a drunk Octavia.” I said trying to avoid her real question.

“You heard the fight last night didn't you?” She asked, and I nervously nodded “I meant it, when he said that your “homo dust” was wearing off on me. Not exactly like that. But with you showing up made me really think about myself.” She said, and for the first time since I had layed back down I realized how close we are. And before I could say anything her lips crashed into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided that I am going to go back and rewrite this whole thing from Clarke's POV, then it will pick back up after the party. There probably will only be 3-4 chapters like this and I will try to crank them out over the weekend. Let me know what you think.


	6. Clarke POV part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Startingg from the beginning with Clarke's look on things.

Clarke POV

I woke up this morning in the same room, in the same bed, with the same smells and the same sounds. It felt like any other monday, the end of a perfectly good weekend, with an alarm blaring and my phone buzzing like a bee on steroids. I reach over, hit the alarm button on my clock, before I grab my phone and swipe it across the bottom of the screen so I could speak to whoever was on the line. 

“Octavia, why are you calling me at 6:10 in the morning” I ask as I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and started the cold walk to the bathroom.

“Did I leave my purse at your house last night?” she says obviously out of breath. 

“Ummm, no I don’t think so” I say as I start to undress. “ But if I find it I will bring it to school today. But I’ve gotta get a shower, I’ll see you later.” 

“Ok. Thanks babe.” She says with a cocky tone. I roll my eyes knowing that Finn Hates it when O and Raven call me babe, princess or any other cute nicknames. I know he means well but sometimes he becomes way over bearing. Especially when it comes to anything even relatively homosexual. My brain would’ve continued but I realized I had been standing in the shower for almost twenty minutes now. Shit! I have to be at school in 15 minutes, I guess that means no coffee and i’m going to look like crap.

I felt like crap through the first three periods and fourth wasn’t looking much better. But of course Octavia was in my Calc class so that was bound to be interesting. And of course she didn’t fail me, given that her first words were…

“there’sanewgirlandsheissuperhot” The entire sentence came out as one word and caught me way off guard. But I still hand her the Spanish homework as she hands me the english HW 

“What?” I ask because I am genuinely confused. 

“So I got to school early this morning because I thought I may have left my purse in the locker room after our game yesterday. As I was walking there I ran into this new girl, literally ran into her. Then she was in our last two classes with her and she’s really cool, and super hot” octavia finished her story just as the bell rang.

“Ok, why are you telling me this?” I ask her quietly. As Mr. Jackson puts the answers to they'll sworn on the board. 

“You are going to walk her to lunch today. She has the same sixth period as you.” She says as a commanded rather than asking. She then slides my homework back to me and I do the same for her. Since the beginning of the year we have always traded homework from our third period classes, hers is English mine is Spanish, because I have English 6th and she has Spanish 6th so we have the correct answers.

“Ok?” I say still a little confused “What does she look like and what is her name?” I ask trying to double check the answers to the homework.

“She's the really attractive new girl, and her name is…” She was cut off by Mr. Jackson and one of his awful power points. 

“You'll know her when you see her.” She whispers before going back to her notes. 

The class dragged on, I found myself doodling more than writing. I was so lost in my own world that I jumped when the bell went off. I basically sprinted out of the classroom because I had to get all the way across the school for my advanced art class. Without anyone in the halls it would take five minutes to get here but the math hallway was always super busy so it actually took like seven and we only have about four minutes to get to classes. 

I barely made it before the bell rang. We were working on a piece right now that was supposed to represent how each of us felt about life at the moment, and as ironic as is I could not figure out what I wanted, in life or in this project. I sat there for the entire forty five minutes staring at a blank piece of paper. When the bell rang I started to pack up my sketch pad before a large gnarly pair of ink covered hands stop me.

“Miss. Griffin are you feeling alright? I noticed that your pencil never even touched the paper today.” My teacher, Mr. Black, says before withdrawing his hand.

“Yea I'm alright just having trouble thinking of what to draw.” I say as I throw my bag over my shoulder. “I'll work on it tonight but I've got to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow!” I say as I take off out of the door. 

It's barely a forty five second walk to English. I walk in and scan the room for this “Incredibly Attract…. Holy shit she's hot! She is sitting in the back of the class right next to my desk, how lucky, staring at her phone. So I walk back and drop my bag next to her.

“So you must be the incredibly attractive new girl Octavia was talking about” I say ‘Nice one Clarke, just put it right out there, no one knows yet! Don't make it any more obvious’ geese get it together Clarke.

“I..um, wow” She says before clearing her throat “She really said that? I was 100% sure she was kidding” She says, obviously embarrassed “You must be Clarke?” She says extending a hand for me to shake and I gladly do so. 

“Yep, that's me. What's your name?” I ask while putting my sketch pad away and getting my English stuff out. I'm so glad I wore leggings today because I can feel her eyes wandering up and down my legs and ass. 

“Umm, Lexa.” She says as the bell rings and my phone buzzes. Mrs.Kent is just going over some stuff, so I don't feel guilty texting Octavia during class.

Octavia: She's hot isn't she?

Me: Yea I guess, it we’re both taken so it doesn't matter. (Okay that's a lie because it DOES matter. It definitely confirms my suspicions, I am not straight. )

Octavia: Why? Are we not allowed to appreciate this beautiful piece of ass.

Octavia: *Art… Stupid autocorrect ;)

Me: Oh aren't you clever! But I gotta go ttyl!

Octavia: Bye babe! ;)

The rest of the period would've been pretty boring if Lexa and I weren't playing chicken with our eyes.(instead of cars it was being caught) 

“I'm supposed to show you to lunch?” I ask and she just nods as we exit the room while Mrs.Kent is yelling about reading something tonight. “Cool, I just have to drop some stuff at my locker then we can head that way, Ok?” Once again she just smiled and nodded. 

When we get to the cafeteria I take my normal seat next to Finn and she sits almost directly across from me next to Raven. Octavia then proceeds to introduce everyone to Lexa. When she get to jasper the last person, Jasper, he tries to use some Cheesy pick up line or something, I wasn't really paying attention, but her response I definitely heard.

“Plus I don't really swing that way.” She said while Raven and Monty were busy cheering I had time to think, well that means one of two thing are possible. One, she's a lesbian, that's possible I mean I did catch her checking me out more than once. Or two, she's an alien who just wants us as meat, I think I'm gonna go with the first.

Lunch went on as usual aside from the long stares that Lexa and I kept sharing and the fact that Finn was acting all antsy. When lunch was over we all went our separate ways, when I approached the door I saw that it was pouring rain. So I just flipped my hood up and started to jog to my car, but I stopped when I saw a familiar figure walking down the road by the parking lot, I couldn't let her walk home she would get sick or drown.

“Do you have ride home?” I yelled over the rain when I finally caught up to her. 

“It's not that far, I'll be fine.” She says trying to brush me off.

“You can't walk, you'll get sick. Come on I'll give you a ride.” I say as I pull her towards my car.she give me directions to her house. 

Once we arrive I scold her for trying to walk, give her my number, and tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow. When she's in the house I pull out my phone and dial Raven before taking off. Her voice mail beeps,

“Hey Raven I've got a problem please call me back.” I say before tossing it into the passenger seat. I come to a stop in my driveway and put my head on the steering wheel. 

“I’m so fucking screwed.” I say under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and remember to R&R.


	7. Clarke POV part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks to Raven, yells at Finn and falls for Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overall lack of updates this weekend, my computer is broken so this is all written on a blue tooth key board and my phone. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke POV

“What's wrong Griffin?” Raven asks when she finally calls me back. 

“I need to talk in person. Are you free today?” I ask still pacing in my bedroom. “Umm, Yea give me like ten minutes” She says as I finally sit down on the bed. 

“Thank you! You're awesome.” I say. I can see her cocky smile in my head.

“I know! See you in ten.” She says hanging up. Oh my god I can not believe this, I have a crush on a GIRL who I've known for four hours. Plus I'm in a relationship with a homophob, so that makes all of this ten times stranger.

When Raven finally arrives it has been about thirty five minutes but I see why, she has Chinese, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it. I really didn't eat much at lunch I was a little, busy. 

“Sorry, there was a long line at the restaurant” she says while she pulls the paper boxes out of the bag, placing them on the table. “I noticed you really didn't eat much at lunch and figured you'd be hungry” she says and the smirk on her face makes me blush.

“Well I was a little, umm, preoccupied.” I say trying to seem as innocent as possible. But I can't tell it doesn't work by the look on her face. 

“Yea, does preoccupied equal the hot new brunette?” She asks before shoveling food into her mouth. I know I'm blushing but there is nothing I can do about it.

“Possibly…” I say picking at the noodles in front of me. “That's what I need to ask you about, I never asked you this question before because it didn't matter. But how did you…” I paused trying to think of the right words “know?” I ask staring down at the food in front of me.

“Know what? That I was a lesbian?” She asked completely unphased,she finishes her last bite of whatever she was eating before looking up to see me nodding unsurely. “Well, I have thought I was at least bi since like the eighth grade. But last February when we did that “singles only” party for Valentine's Day we played spin the bottle for the first time and I landed on O, it hit me. It just felt right, not making out with my best friend but girls… Plus the thought of gross sweaty dude trying to split me in half, is a real turn off.” She says giggling at that last part. 

“Well I guess I can see that.” I say running my hand through my hair. I turn my attention back to the food in front of me. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Raven asks without looking away from her white cardboard box. 

“About what?” I ask before zoning all the way back in. “Oh, Lexa?” I ask and she just nodds.

“I don't know. That's kind of why I called you here today, I was hoping you would have some better input.” I say as I toss my box in the bag next to me.

“Well you still have homophobic Finn too you know.” She says “so it's not like you can just go jump her bones tomorrow.” She sarcastically states.

“I know, I know.” I was getting ready to defend myself when she holds a finger up telling me to be quiet.

“But I haven't been the only one concerned about you and Finn, and I have let it be known that I don't like that boy. I would love to have a lesbian best friend, but you have to handle this carefully because I don't want him to hurt you.” She says putting her boxes in the bag. “How ever you deal with this, just know that we've got your back.” She says with a smile. 

“Thanks.” I say as she gets up to throw away the trash when she returns from the kitchen she plops down on the couch throwing her feet over my legs. 

“Now since I bought dinner I get to choose the movie.” She says grabbing the remote from my hand. 

The next few days went well I spent lots of time getting to know Lexa, although the only times we really talked were before and after school, in English, and through text in the evenings once she had finished her homework. But as a result of devoting my evenings to texting her, I really hadn't talked to or seen Finn. As Lexa and I would talk I would work on homework, but that homework would usually be my project for my advanced arts class and that project had ended up being Lexa. I was in way too deep, I felt like I knew her so well but at the same time I knew so little about her. I was suddenly becoming so excited for the party Saturday, I had never gotten “excited” about one of our parties before but I knew why this one was different. 

Friday was almost over and it was closing out one of the most confusing weeks I've had in a long time. I was heading to the lunch line when a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to see Finn and I tried to put on one of the most indifferent smiles I could. 

“ Hey, babe!” He said leaning in to kiss me and I just turned my head so it landed on my cheek.

“Hi,” I said putting the fake ass smile back on my face. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like the way I handled that kiss.

“So are you free this evening?” He asked trying to lace his fingers with mine, I didn't resist this gesture but I also didn't really help him. 

“No, I have to take Lexa home and then pick my mom up at the airport at 7.” I say turning my attention to the lunch lady's. I could tell by the way he tensed up that he didn't like hearing Lexa’s name

“I really don't like you hanging out with that dyke.” When I heard that word it took all my self control to not strangle him and just pull my hand away from his, an action which obviously aggravates him more. 

“Please don't tell me you're going to defend her.” He gets even more aggravated as I walk away.

“Clarke!” He yells reaching out for my arm, but I dodge it. “It's unnatural, and disgusting. I don't want you to end up like that…” He was going to continue but I cut him off.

“Enough! Finn she's my friend, and you can't control that. Plus it's basic science, homosexuality is not a disease, you can't catch it.” I say with authority. I was so tired of him trying to control. I didn't realize it but I was crying a little bit, so I wiped my eyes and walked over to the table. I was pretty quiet throughout lunch. I was so ready to just get out of there, I started towards the car as Lexa went to her locker. 

I waited for about 20 minutes before trying to call her, the phone rang and of number of times both tries so I realized she had to be ignoring the calls I waited in the parking lot for fifteen more minutes before speeding off to her house. Just as I parked she was shutting the door, man she must've run here. I waited a second contemplating my next move and before I really thought through it I was running up to her door. 

I took a step in when she opened the door, the obvious bruise forming on her arm was alarming but she swore it was some stupid story about running into a door. I decided not to push it but I promised I would find out later. We sat and talked, well I talked she listened, she ran her finger through my hair, massaging my scalp and I almost lost myself there but my alarm went off telling me I had to go get my mom. I was in big trouble I thought, or was I? I liked this girl she liked me back what was stopping me? Oh yea Finn...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Talks to Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of last nights degustation I decided to not add Lexa to this chapter. Also I would like to ask any writers out there to not give up on Clexa at least until Clarke finds someone else(Please be me). Also I will be writing a new series that takes place after the episode last night, on how I think the show should continue. If you need to express your frustrations please feel free to rant in the comments, I know I have. Also just wanted to let you all know that sent a very angry letter to multiple of the writers/editors/producers last night, and no one responded, I don't think they like their fans. 
> 
> Clexa will live on!!!

Clarke POV

“So how was your week honey?” Abby asked as I took off from the airport.

“Ok I guess. There's this new girl at school who seems pretty nice. I was actually at her house before I came to pick you up.” I say pulling on the highway 

“Well that's nice! It's always good to meet new people.”She said with a smile on her face, which is the first time in a long time I've seen one so genuine on her. “Do you know what brings her town?” She asks still acting more positive than usual. 

“Umm, no not really.” I respond giving her a confused look. “You ok? You seem abnormally happy and positive. Not that it is a bad thing just a little strange.” I say turning my attention back to the highway.

“Yes, I'm fine I just had a good week.” She says with a smile “You hungry?” She asks

“A little I guess.” I respond before she instructs me to take the next exit. We sat down at a little Irish pub and for the first time since my dad had died we were able to sit through an entire dinner together. The conversation stayed pleasant never once even venturing close to treacherous waters. 

“Clarke.” She said after a few moments is silence towards the end of our meal. “I need to apologize.” She says and suddenly the tension in the air became almost palpable. “It was not fair to either of us for me to shut you out after your father's death.” She said looking at me waiting for a response. 

“Ok, go on” I say not sure where she is going with this.

“I realized this week that you are all I have left of him and I should've done more to help you. I had this crazy idea that if I pushed everything that reminded me of him away, that I would be ok. And if it isn't apparent from the last three years, it didn't work.” She says, and from the look in her eyes I can tell she is being serious. “This week I ran into a few people I haven't seen since your father's funeral, and it made me realize how much I needed him and more importantly you in my life.” She says on the verge of tears. I sat there for a few seconds trying to process everything.

“Clarke?” She says with a soothing voice. 

“Yea, I mean… I heard you.” I say still trying to find the words. “I've wanted nothing more than to have my mom back for the last three years, but you've done some real damage, and it won't be fixed with just an ‘I'm sorry’” I say trying to sound as positive as possible.

“I understand,” She Says with a slight smile. “And know that I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to rebuild this relationship.” She says putting her hand on mine giving me a small smile.

“Good,” I say “cause I actually have something I need to tell you. I actually wasn't planning on telling you this, but over last couple of weeks, or actually days, I have discovered something...” I trail off wondering if I would actually do this.

“What?” She asks in a soft tone “You can tell me, it's not like you're a murderer or Gay or something.The look on my face must've given it away. 

“Oh Clarke…” She says trying to pull me back into the booth. I was able to get out of her grasp and take off out the door. I didn't even realize the tears were streaming down until I sat down on the side of the building and I could feel them on my hands. I heard her calling my name, but I didn't acknowledge it because I just wanted to be alone.

“Clarke…” She said as she rounded the corner. She didn't say anything else as she slid down the wall next to me. She sighed before finally talking. “I handled that really bad didn't I?” She asked looking down at her hands which were being held in the air by her knees.

“You think?” I said sarcastically as my sobs started to slow down. 

“I didn't mean it was a bad thing Clarke. I just thought it was highly unlikely. You've always been so… I don't know, I just didn't expect it. Plus you have Finn…” Before she could finish her thought I laughed. 

“Not for long,” I say finally looking up. “I'm going to be calling it quits with him tomorrow. Plus he thinks being Homosexual is contagious.” I say with a small smirk thinking about how much it would crush his ego when his girlfriend breaks up with him for another girl.

“I always knew he was an idiot, especially after the time he locked himself in our coat closet.” She says causing us both to laugh. “So what's her name?” She asks without making eye contact. After a long moment of me not responding and blushing profusely, she finally looks over. “Oh come on, I saw how your face lit up when you were talking about this ‘new girl’. So spill it.”

“Lexa,” I say looking at my hands. “ and before you ask yes she is also a lesbian.” I finish knowing what her first words.

“Good!” She says standing up “Come on let's get home, you have a moron to break up with” she says offering me her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter the next will be up soon, I hope. 
> 
> Clexa forever!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party from Clarke's POV... 
> 
> Clexa Forever!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer is still broken so there's bound to be mistakes. 
> 
> Also do to the loss of Lexa in the show I am going into Clexa overdrive, so if you find or have any Clexa fics with a happy ending let me know.

Clarke POV

I pulled up to the Blakes house about an hour and fifteen minutes early, I really needed to talk to O before everyone got here. There were no cars in the driveway so I knew Bellamy was out getting something and luckily Lincoln wasn't there yet. I got out of the car I saw Octavia picking up some of the fragile things on the porch.

“Need some help?” I asked from behind her. She jumped a little bit causing a small pot fall from her arms but luckily I was able to catch it before it hit the ground. “Hey I made this for you. If you didn't like you could've just told me.” I said with a sarcastic smirk. 

“Haha, very funny.” She said obviously a little pissed. “Damn you scared the shit out of me. Why are you here so early?” She said before turning around and heading back inside. She was putting all of the fragile stuff in a box that she was probably going to hide in the basement somewhere.

“Sorry I really didn't mean to.” I say as I follow her inside. “I need to talk to you.” I say grabbing some of the stuff that was just beyond the shorter girl's reach before handing it to her.

“Ok, I'm listening” She said Before plopping down on the sofa.

“So I umm… I'm not sure the best way to say this because when I told my mom she kind of handled it bad and I…” Before I could finish she cut me off.

“You're gay?” She said I must've had that embarrassed look on my face again. “Yea I know, so does Bellamy, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper…” She was going to keep listing them but I waved her off.

“What?How? I only told Raven and she promised to not tell.” I said blushing I was getting angry, I thought that my best friend had betrayed me. 

“She didn't say a word, we started a group chat after you were giving Lexa heart eyes her first day.” She said standing up to take the tub down stairs. She was gone for a full forty five seconds. “We are all one hundred percent ok and actually in favor of it. We kind of hate Finn.”she said the last part in a fake whisper. I didn't have long to think because Bellamy and Lincoln were pounding at the front door. It didn't take long for people to start arriving and of course Raven was the last one to get here with Lexa.

I spent the next 2 hours staring at the beautiful brunette. I even got jealous when she had to kiss both Raven and Monty in spin the bottle, more Raven, I know Monty didn't really like it. Then when she was dancing with the stupid game I noticed how her ass moved perfectly (quit being a perve Clarke!) and I realized how much I liked this girl. I stepped out of the room for two minutes to help Octavia put something away but when I came back to the room I found it missing someone important, Lexa. 

“Where did Lexa go? I asked Bellamy after searching the room for a few seconds. 

“I think she said she needed a drink. Try the kitchen.” He said smirking at me. As I rounded the corner I heard Finn’s voice talking to someone.

I bet you liked I...” He stopped as soon as he saw me enter the room.

“What did you like?”I asked not liking the way his hand had just dropped to his side and the way she winced as he did so.

“Just Dance.” Finn said walking in my direction “She was pretty good wasn't she?” He says giving her a smirk,and trying to grab my hand.

“Yea. You okay Lexa? You look really pale.” I say as I dodge his hand by walking over to Lexa. I reach out to place the back of my hand on her forehead. But before I can she pulls back. 

“Yea…” She says with nervous shake in her voice “I just need some air.” She says as she blows past me out the back door.

“Lexa wait!” I yell as the door shuts, but before I can go after her a firm hand grabs my wrist.

“She'll be ok Clarke,” He says with a grin. 

“Come on let's go back to the party.” He says trying to pull me to the living room but I pulled the opposite direction causing my wrist to slip free.

“No, I'm gonna go see if my friend is…” But before I can finish he is swinging his open hand at my face. But luckily due to his slightly inebriated state I was able to step away so he missed by just a hair. “Finn quit trying to control me, we are done! I don't want to fight here but I'm done with this!” I say with a slightly raised tone. 

“Fine!” He shouts grabbing my arm to pull me towards the back door. “I can't believe you're going to let that dyke ruin our evening. Do you just hang out with these fagotts to piss me off?” He asks with a grit as we approach the back door.

“Don't call them that!” I say as I pull out of his grasp again but stumble out the door in the process. 

“Let's go Clarke!” He yells at me as he marches past . “You said you didn't want to do it here so let's go!” He yells as he grabs my jacket.

“No! I want to hang out friends! Just cause you are weird about some of them being gay doesn't mean I have to leave!” I yell officially done with this bull shit.

“I'm starting to think some of their homo dust has gotten on you.” He says with a chuckle. My face turned red hot out of anger.

“And what if it has?” I snap back without thinking “Have you ever thought that I might have feelings like them?” Before I can process what just happened he's swinging at me and there is a sharp sting before my head hits the ground and I black out. 

When I come to Lexa is kneeling next to me with her hand in mine. I hear a groan and see Lincoln and Bellamy carrying Finn out of the yard.

“You okay?” She asks as she slides a hand underneath my back to help me sit up.

“I don't know,” I say as I rub the spot on my head where it hit the concrete. 

“Come on let's get you home.” She says lifting me to my feet and led me to my car and drove me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have two paths that I can take with this story. Both will end the same way, but one would be a little darker than the other. This is a ways out like chapters 17-20, still let me know what you think!   
> There will probably be a week or two break after I post chapter 10, I'm going to be working on a couple new fics.   
> R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk about feelings n shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a transition chapter it's a little short but there will be longer ones coming soon.

Clarke POV   
I really don't know what came over me, her lips were like a drug that I really needed a fix of. It was soft but slowly got more needy and before I knew it I was hovering above her with my knees on either side of her legs. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted. 

As our tongues battled for dominance I slowly ran my finger up her smooth thighs until I came across a blemish, because as soon as my fingers touched the small piece of imperfect skin she pulled away. She rolled out from underneath me, threw her legs over the edge of the bed and put her face into the palms of her hands. I could hear her erratic breathing start to slow down. 

“I'm sorry” She said As she stands up looking for something, probably her pants. “I should go.” She says with tears forming in her eyes.

“Wait, Lexa!” I say climbing out of the bed. “Lexa, wait...” I say with a calmer tone as I wrap my hand, softly, around her arm trying to get her to look at me

“ Please don't leave.” I say when she finally looks back at me. “I'm the one who needs to apologize, I was moving too fast and obviously you were not ready.”I say moving my right hand down her arm to her hand where I interlock our fingers. When I pull my gaze from our hand I see that tears are starting to fall, so I bring my free hand up to her cheek where I wipe the tears away.

“Thank you,” She says under her breath as she finally brings her gaze to meet mine. We were pulled from our gaze when my stomach growled at us loudly, the noise cause Lexa to giggle a little. “You're hungry too?” She asked sarcastically.

“Yea, you wanna go get some breakfast?” I ask seeing her smile slowly return to her face. I really wanted to know what it was that made her pull away so fast, but I didn't press the issue yet I just wanted her to feel comfortable. 

“Is Clarke Griffin asking me on a date?” She says in a mocking tone.

“Well it depends on what your answer would be.” I say I a similarly flirty tone. My response elicited a small smile and fake sigh. 

“Well if she were to ask me I would probably have to say yes, because she is just so irresistibly cute with bed head and no pants on” She says turning around to head down stairs, I almost followed her until I realized that she was just letting me know that didn't have pants on. When I was finally dressed and had my hair in an extremely messy bun I made my way down stairs with a second set of sweats and a hoodie. 

“Here put these on real quick, I don't want you to have to wear your party clothes any longer I bet they are slightly uncomfortable.” I say handing her the Change of clothes. I was pacing in the living room while Lexa got changed, I stopped when I saw a piece of paper taped to the front door. I reached over and pulled it off and looked at the writing on it.

Clarke,   
Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up this morning, I got called in, I would've really liked to meet your friend. I hoe you know I will support you no matter who you are or who you're with, as long as that person treats you right. I can't wait to hear about your party and your friend when I get home this afternoon around 4:30. Love you! XOXO  
Mom  
P.s. Go get her breakfast… 

At the bottom of the note there was a paper clip holding something to the back of the note. I pulled off the paper clip and the result was two twenty dollar bills falling onto my lap.

“What you got there?” Lexa asks as I get up putting the note in my pocket.

“Just a note from my mom letting me know that she got called in to the hospital and that she won't be home till this afternoon.” I say not telling her the entire contents of the letter. After this morning I want to take it slow and not just jump into this. “Come on breakfast. My treat!” I say holding up the cash. In the car we make small talk tried to decide where to go for breakfast.

“Well, most coffee places are going to be fairly picked over at 11:15” She says pointing to the clock on my dash. 

“Yea good point… Well the only other decent breakfast place in town is Bob Evans.” I say looking over at her. Her face lit up at the suggestion.

“You sure isn't it a little expensive?” She asks obviously embarrassed about how excited she had gotten/.

“Yea, it's not that expensive.” I say giving her a confused look before it hit me. “You've never been to a Bob Evans before have you.” I ask earning a small frown and a slight head shake.

Once we are situated in our booth Lexa starts to take in the different options I can tell she is starting to feel guilty about the prices. “Lexa,” I say covering her hand with mine “Get whatever you want, don't worry about the prices.”she smiled and nodded and seemed more at ease. When waitress came by to take our order, Lexa ordered the Blueberry pancake stack with bacon, not before looking at me to make sure it was ok. 

“Thank you,” she says with a small smile after the waitress takes our menus away.

“For what?” I ask while drawing small patterns on the back of her hand.

“Not pushing me earlier, it wasn't any thing you did. I've just never been in the best place, but with you I… I just feel safe, but that doesn't mean my past disappears.” She says looking at our hands.

“Lexa,” I say bringing her attention back to me. “I want whatever this,” I say pointing to the two of us. “is. I promise I won't leave or hurt you.” I say taking Lexa's name other hand in my free one. 

“I want it too and I know you won't hurt me but I'm not worried about that…” She says tapering off .

“Why would you hurt me?” I say catching on to what she meant, starting to pull my hands back.

“I would never Do it intentionally,”she said, locking our fingers together. So I couldn't pull back. She was visibly nervous about what she was about to say. 

“Please Lexa, just tell me. I'm sure whatever it is we can fix or work around or…” I didn't finish because she was starting to squeeze my hands and the look in her eyes told me to stop.

“You can't raise the dead,” she said quietly. Her eyes started to tear up again. “Just over 9 years ago on my eighth birthday my mother was killed… My father was nonexistent and my step father well, he was the one who killed her” She said Letting the tears roll, so I slid out of my side and got in next to her letting her rest her head on my shoulder. “I've spent eight years bouncing from foster home to group home and back again. I never have the choice to leave or stay it always just happens.” She says as the sobs subside. 

“I won't let them take you away from me.” I say, those words caused her eyes to flutter up. “Ok, so about eight months ago Raven , O, and I went to this concert. The tickets were freaking expensive and so were parking passes, so instead of buying them my dad drove us there and picked us up. We were heading back to my house, jamming to the CD we had just bought. O and I were I the passenger side while dad and Raven were on the driver's side, and as we were exiting of the highway some kid in a big diesel truck blew the red light and slammed into the car.” I paused for a second trying to keep my composure. “Dad was killed on impact, Raven ended up with a piece of glass in her spine and has lost feelings in her left leg.i was knocked unconscious and was out for a week and a half. I awoke to find my one best friend in a hospital bed next to me with her girlfriend and my other best friend curled up next to her. They explained what had happened and how my mother has not been seen since Ravens surgery.” I finish, closing my eyes before looking at her.

“You didn't have to tell me that, I know it must be hard to retell it.” She says as the fox arrives.

“Yea but I wanted to, because I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pushing back my week break to after ch11. Also check OU this fic it is amazing...
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388054
> 
> Yea that's it. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Abby talk. And that's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after last night's relatively crappy episode I've had a lot of strange emotions running around. I have decided that if Licoln, Kane, or Sinclare die I will show up at Jroth's house and burn it down. 
> 
> On the flip side one hour ago season 4 was officially announced to be ago! And Eliza Taylor was cast for it sooooo, she's not going to die!  
> On the casting note for season 4 Alycia Debnam Carey was also put in the budget. What? Now that's the budget so there is a 50/50 possiblity that she actually is in the show.
> 
> Any way R&R!

Clarke POV 

It hasn't been five hours since I dropped Lexa off at her house and I already miss her. I didn't ask her what we are, but I know it's something more than friendship, she actually opened up to me, the stuff that she shared I know wasn't stuff she would just share with  
anyone. I didn't realize it when I started drawing but it was her. Her perfect jawline, those green eyes with little specks of gold scattered around the deep pupil, her long wavy brown hair, and her smile. I could've stared at her hours, but unfortunately those hours were cut short by the front door slamming shut.

“Clarke?” My mom yells up the stairs. “Come down. I've got pizza.” She says as I exit my room. When I arrive in the dining room I can smell the pizza before I see it sitting in the middle of the table. We chat quietly while we eat about things like the weekly schedules and such. 

“So, was that Lexa in your bed this morning?” she asks with a grin on her face.

“Yes, but we didn't do anything she just spe…” I don't get a chance to finish before she chuckles.

“Clarke, I couldn't care less if you did. Plus I could tell you didn't because you were both still wearing shirts.” She says as she collects our plates and moves to the kitchen. “But if you guys are going to be hanging out together the same rules apply as Finn. One, I need to know where you guys are going for things. Two, I need her phone number because I know you can be forgetful, you have a habit of leaving yours in weird places.” I cut her off because I know what the third is ‘no sleeping in the same bed.’

“Yea, yea mom. I know, no sleeping in the same bed and bedroom doors are to stay open.” I say rolling my eyes. 

“Actually, no. That was just a rule we had because I knew he was an idiot and I doubted his ability to not get you pregnant.” She says causing us to share a laugh. “No, I need to meet her. I know all of your other friends why should she be any different. Then after I meet her we will revisit that other one, but I doubt she will get you pregnant.” She says looking back down at her folder of medical stuff. My face must've lit up when I heard her say that she wanted to meet Lexa because she smiled back at me. 

“Yea! That sounds reasonable.” I say trying to stay as composed as possible. “How about Tuesday?” 

“Sure. You're gonna have to help cook though.” She says with a teasing smile.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I say pulling her into a side armed hug before kissing the top of her head before rushing upstairs.

Clarke: What are you doing Tuesday around six?

Lexa: I'm not sure, let me check with Anya though.

Clarke: K

Lexa: I've got nothing. Is this you asking me on a our first date? ;)

Clarke: I thought this morning was our first date. ;) But no mom wants you to come over for dinner so she can meet you. 

Lexa: Ugh, I guess I can manage one night. ;)

Clarke: Awesome! See you tomorrow.

Lexa: See you then. Night 

Clarke: Night :)

With that I throw my phone on the night stand with my wallet and charger and unintentionally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, I had originally planned to write this in with the actual diner date but I decided to wait. 
> 
> Also please be on the look out for fics that are really cute Clexa or any other lesbian/bi pairing from the 100. Thanks!
> 
> Anyway R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to school for the first time... as a couple?

**Lexa POV**

**_Clarke: What are you doing Tuesday around six?_ **

**_Lexa: I'm not sure, let me check with Anya though._ **

**_Clarke: K_ **

**_Lexa: I've got nothing. Is this you asking me on a our first date? ;)_ **

**_Clarke: I thought this morning was our first date. ;) But no mom wants you to come over for dinner so she can meet you._ **

**_Lexa: Ugh, I guess I can manage one night. ;)_ **

**_Clarke: Awesome! See you tomorrow._ **

**_Lexa: See you then. Night_ **

**_Clarke: Night :)_ **

My heart is beating out of my chest, I really want to make a good first impression. But before I can go into full blown panic mode, Anya knocks on the door.

“So what's going on Tuesday?” She asks with a smirk.

“Nothing.” I lied trying to play it off, but from the look she is giving me I know the chances of her believing me are slim to none.

“Oh, so you usually run out of the room squealing like a giddy schoolgirl after you ask if we have plans for Tuesday?” She asks after making her way to the desk chair in the far corner of the room.

“And what if I did?” I say sarcastically looking back down at my Spanish textbook.

“Well then you wouldn't mind me scheduling something then?” She asks while playing with a paper plane that had been sitting on my desk.

“Ok, fine.” I say in mock defeat. “Clarke's mom wants me to come over for dinner.” I say still slightly embarrassed.

“Cool.” She says before standing up and making her way to the door. She turns around and shoots me a smirk. “I'm happy for you kid. Most people that get thrown into situations like ours never have a shot at happiness. So when you get it you've got to fight for it.” She says with a wink before turning to walk the hall.”Lights out in ten minutes twerp.” She yells from the stairs. It doesn't even take those ten minute for me to pass out.

 

I woke up late the next morning with barely enough time to take a shower, throw my hair into a messy bun, get clothes on and make it down stairs before Clarke arrives. When I reached the bottom of the steps I realized that I wouldn't have time for coffee and now I would be off my game all day.

“You nervous about seeing your girlfriend?” Anya asks from the doorway, the sudden comment caught me off guard.

“Jesus Anya! You scared the crap out of me.” I say checking my phone for what feels like the one hundredth time. But while I am unlocking my phone a horn sounded from out in front of the house. “See you later Anya!” I yell as I make my way out the front door.

“Hey!” Clarke says as I open the door. “You ready-” but before she finishes her sentence I push my lips to hers. I was just about to pull away, because she wasn't reciprocating, when she placed her hand on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss.

“We should probably get going,” I say slowly pulling away. “Wouldn't want Octavia and Raven to worry.” She smiles as I mention our friends. The drive was quiet, neither of us really needing to talk we were just enjoying being in each other's presence.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She says as she puts the car in park. “I got us coffee.” She says handing me the white Starbucks cup.

“Thank you.” I say enthusiastically as I place a kiss on her cheek. We were walking towards the school before she spoke again.

“Do you think we are moving too fast?” She asks with a nervous look on her face.

“I am comfortable moving as slow as you want. I'm sorry if me kissing you this morning made you uncomfortable or startled you. I really like you a lot and I don't want to push you. I also know that being in a relationship with a girl is so much different than being with a guy, those differences can be so beautiful and at the same time really hard. But I'm right here.” I finish my little speech just before we reach the side doors . Before we go in I take her free hand in mine and turn her to me. “We can take as much time as you want.”

“Thank you.” Is all she says before placing a small kiss on my cheek before pulling us back towards the building. “Let's get to class so that O and Raven don't start to worry.” Her lips curl into a smirk as she repeats my one from earlier.

The morning couldn't have gone any slower, I just couldn't wait to see Clarke again. All of our classes are in different parts of the school and our paths cross once or twice throughout the day. On top of the lack of blue eyes and blonde hair, I didn't stop hearing about the party from Raven and Octavia.  When English finally arrived Mrs.Kent announce that today was going to be a reading day and that there was to be no talking. I could tell from the look on Clarke's face that she hated it just as much as I did. Just as I was turning back to my book my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out ready to tell Octavia to leave me alone and that me and Clarke did NOT have sex after the party, but my mental rant was cut short when I saw who it was.

**_Clarke:I miss you :(_ **

My heart fluttered when I saw the text.

**_Lexa: I miss you too :( You busy after school?_ **

**_Clarke: Well I have to take this beautiful brunette home but after that I'm free until about six._ **

I couldn't help but giggle and blush at the text, earning a nasty look from Mrs.Kent in the front of the room. But when I go to shoot Clarke a glare she is smirking in my direction, and I can't help it but smile back at her.

**_Lexa: I'm sure that brunette isn't as pretty as this blonde who is driving me home today._ **

Now it was her turn to blush and giggle. After that the rest of the class went by without any more embarrassments. As the bell rang we made our way out of the classroom, Clarke had us stop at her locker before we headed to lunch.

“So what are we going to do when we get to your house?” She asks as she puts all of her books in the small opening.

“Well actually I was hoping that we could stop by the store first and then we could bake something. I'm really craving cookies right now.” I say rubbing my stomach at the thought of cookies.

“Might, cookies sound delicious.” She says licking her lips as she wraps Her hand in mine as we start to make our way to the lunch room. We were about fifteen feet away when I feel Clarke jerk back, I turned my head to see what was happening and I definitely did not expect to see what I saw.

“Clarke, please listen.” Finn says as he pulls her back towards him. “I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you Saturday.” He says and I can see her stiffen, knowing that she is nervous I move back to her side wrapping my hand in hers again.

“Finn I don't think she wants to talk to you right now.” I say as calm as possible without taking my eyes off of him.

“This isn’t any of your business, dyke.” He says reaching out to grab her arm again but my hand gets there first and i push his down out of the way. “Wow you are really obsessed with her aren’t you? To bad she's straight AND with me.” He says with a cocky smirk, and with that Clarke finally snaps back to reality.

“We ended, the second you call pulled me out of that back door.” She says, I can tell she is pissed by the way she is squeezing my hand. “And you don't know a damn thing about me! Lexa is my girlfriend now, so there for this is her business. And you’re sorry for yelling? No yelling happens, hitting your girlfriend just to keep her scared of leaving you on the other hand, is domestic violence, and illegal…” she doesn't get a chance to finish because Finn is grabbing her arm.

“You forced me to!” He yells attracting more attention. “If you would’ve just listened to me about your stupid friends I wouldn’t have had to hit you and you wouldn’t have become gay.” He was getting ready to spew more before pull his hand off her arm and pushing him into a nearby locker.

 

“You listen and you listen now. You will never touch her again, if you do I will will end your miserable existence. Second, you hitting her was not her fault, you don’t get to control other human beings that was outlawed with the thirteenth amendment, that was all you losing control over your misguided, homophobic beliefs.” The next part just kind of came out but I said it much quieter. “And lastly, no I didn't like it when the man that killed my mother attacked me, and I will be going to the police to report your mother for leaking those documents.” When I finally put him down I realise that Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln and Monty have all joined Clarke behind me. Everyone was staring as I pushed Finn towards the cafeteria. Then all of the sudden Clarke wrapped her arms around my neck, buried her face into the crook of my neck and whispered ‘thank you’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn starts shit and Lexa takes on the awful disease of Homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story and i just cant get enough.

 

**Clarke POV**

 

Lexa’s sudden aggression towards Finn was understandable but that didn’t make it any less shocking, what was even more breath taking was what she said next.

“You listen and you listen now. You will never touch her again, if you do I will will end your miserable existence. Second, you hitting her was not her fault, you don’t get to control other human beings that was outlawed with the thirteenth amendment, that was all you losing control over your misguided, homophobic beliefs.” It was so powerful, so heated and it was all in order to protect me. I could barely hear what she said next but from the look on his face it scared the living crap out of the boy. When she pushed him away it was all I could do to not jump her bones right there, so instead of taking her there and then I just settled for wrapping my arms arms around her and whispering thank yous into her ear.

“I’m not really hungry for lunch anymore.” I say when I finally release her from my death grip. “I kind of just want cookies.”I say with a wink before I lace our fingers together and start to pull her towards the door.  All I can hear behind us are cat calls and dirty jokes. We didn't talk the entire way to the car and it was starting to make me nervous. 

“I’m sorry” Was the first thing she said after we got in the car. I was so confused, I thought what just happened was the sweetest, and hottest, thing ever. 

“For what?” I ask taking my hands off the wheel. I try to look her in the eye but she wouldn’t look up from the floor, so I slid my index finger underneath her chin and gently raised it to my level.

“You did nothing wrong. You were just defending me, I would’ve done the exact same thing if it was you.” I say trying to comfort her.

“I know you would’ve. I- I just didn’t think about how people would treat you when we started dating.” She said as she wrapped her index finger around mine and pulled it down into her hand. “I just don’t want you to be harassed or bullied because you are with me.” She says, and then it clicked in my head. 

“Hey.” I said with a tone that I knew would get her attention. “Like you said to Finn, his actions were his own. None of this was caused by you it may have been caused by us, but not you. And I would go through it all again if it meant I got to be with you.” I said causing her to blush and smile weakly. “Now if I remember correctly i was promised cookies.” I say as I pull out of the parking lot. 

The parking lot at the store was practically empty, which made sense since it was 1:30 in the afternoon. As we made our way from the car to the store I laced my finger with hers, just as a gesture to, hopefully, make her feel better. As we approached the doors to the store we had to weave around a couple who were talking and placing small kisses on each other as they slowly walked in, it caused me to hope that we would be able to do that some day. Just as we passed the lovey dovey couple we reached the entrance of the store I was going to grab a cart but was stopped by a hand tightening around mine.

“We don’t need that much stuff a basket should suffice.” She says pulling me towards the stack of blue shopping baskets with a smirk. “Plus, I don’t want to share your hand.” She says gesturing to our interlocking fingers. The comment caused me to smile at the brunette who happily returned it with one of her own. We spent the next twenty minutes wandering the store occasionally grabbing the items we needed, the rest of the time was spent just enjoying being in the presence of one another. When we finally had all six or seven things that we needed we made our way to the front of the building where the checkout lanes are, as we stood in line I had the sudden urge to plant my lips to hers and I realized that I could, she was my girlfriend after all. So I did, I wrapped the hand, that was previously entwined with hers, around the back of her neck and pulled her forward, pressing her lips to mine. We didn’t separate for what felt like forever, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds, and this time we didn’t separate due to lack of air, we stopped because someone had ‘coughed’. At first I thought it was someone telling us that the line was moving, but when I looked around the line hadn’t moved at all. I was going to turn around and apologize for the PDA, until I saw who it was that made the noise.

“You really shouldn’t be doing that.” The lovey dovey boy from the front of the store says. Before I can respond I can see and feel Lexa turning to face the couple as well.

“I’m sorry?” Lexa asks with a snarky tone. “If I remember correctly, you two were getting pretty handsy out front twenty minutes ago.  So unless you want to be a self declared hypocrite, I would keep your mouth shut.” She responded before turning away from the couple and shaking her head slightly.

“You can’t compare our relationship to yours.” It was the girl that responded this time, and her comment just fueled Lexa’s obvious hate more.

“Oh,yea? Why not?” Lexa says as she turns to face the couple again. But before she can go off I pull her back and whisper, that they aren’t worth it, into her ear. But it didn’t stop the other girl to continue to instigate the verbal spat. 

“Because our relationship is moral, and is what god wants for man kind.” I had a hard time not laughing but Lexa couldn’t stop herself. The girl sent us glares as Lexa finished her chuckle.

“You can’t be serious?” I ask but from the look on her face I know she isn’t. “Have you ever read the bible? Of course you have!” I say not allowing her to answer. “A good christian girl like you has surely read the bible.” I stop as her cheeks turn red and she looks at the floor.

“Hey! Quit harassing her!” The boy says as I look at Lexa who is just looking at the guy with a fake look of confusion. 

“Once again hypocrite. You see the only reason my girlfriend…” she put emphasis on the last word trying to make them feel uncomfortable. “Brought up your holy text, is because if you had read it, and not just listened to the ignorant homophobes that you surround yourself with, you would realize that it isn’t ever mentioned. You know what is mentioned, incest, rape, terrorism, murder, and hateful discrimination. Which is funny because it seems that the people most guilty of those horrid crimes are, none other than Christians. The KKK, Donald Trump, and Hitler. Yea back off.” Lexa says. After about three seconds an applause erupts from small crowd that has formed around our aisle. After a few seconds the other couple lowers their head and leaves and Lexa turns back to me as I pay for our groceries and shoot her a smirk. 

“Wow,”  I say. “I didn’t think it was possible to like you any more than I did after this morning but this was definitely a real plus.” I say taking her hand in mine. 

“I’m sorry to bother you ma'am.” The girl on the other side of the belt says. ‘I just wanted to say thank you, my girlfriend and I have been having troubles with people like those two for a year and a half. I was half expecting them to start hate bashing you so I started to record it so I could use you as a martyr on my blog. But your speech was, just, wow! Anyway I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I used it still” She asks handing Lexa the basket.

“Under one condition.” Lexa says with a straight face. “You send me the name of the blog.” Lexa finishes with a smile. Once the gidy cashier had written her website down on a sticky note and handed it to Lexa  we took off.   
“Wow, i’m dating a superstar.” I say sarcastically as we reach the car. I pin her to the trunk of the car once she finishes putting the groceries in the back hatch. “I think i’m in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will deal with Abby finally meeting Lexa. The real questions are 1.) how will Lexa respond to Clarkes confession. and 2) how will Lexa deal with seeing Abby again after every thing that happened to her mom.   
> Also should this story get darker? I know its pretty happy right now but i have two ideas, they both will result in Clexa but one is much, much darker than the other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Fluff and a little insight on Octaven??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I am finally home again and am not planning on leaving for a long time. Thanks again to everyone who has read, left kudos or comments it means a lot to me, I love this story and i'm pretty sure it is my favorite but let me know what you think! Thanks and please don't forget to R&R.

**Lexa POV**

 

After the abnormally heated afternoon it was nice to be able to sit on Clarke’s counter and watch her dance as she mixed the dough in the bowl. I don’t even know what she is listening to but it is becoming one of my new favorite songs, the way she moves her hips is so intoxicating. But my perfect show was interrupted when she makes her way towards me.

“You enjoying the show?” She asks with a seductive smirk before she takes the spoon that has a bit of dough left on it and tries to wipe it down my nose. She nearly had my cheek as I slid off the counter to the left and took off through the entrance to the kitchen before she could strike again.  Once I made it into the large living room I thought I had lost her, but just as I was going to walk through the side door to the dining room I hit a wall and fell backwards and landed with a body on top of me. When I looked up I  saw adorably messy blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. “Gotcha.” She finally says with the most adorable grin. And before I can respond she runs the spoon  down my nose with a giggle. I couldn't help but put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her lips down to mine. As our lips connect my body floods with a warmth and I can’t help but hope that I get to do this for the rest of my life. But those thoughts are put on pause by the door slamming and a squeal.

“Please tell me all clothes are on?”  A sarcastic Raven yells as she turns away facing Octavia who is just chuckling.

“Yes Raven we are fully clothed.” Clarke says before placing another small kiss on my forehead and stands up offering me a hand. “What are you guys doing here anyway.” Clarke asks as she pulls me back towards the kitchen with Octavia and Raven not far behind.

‘Well we heard something about cookies and we were hoping to hang out with you guys tonight. Maybe movies?” Octavia says with a hand over Raven's mouth trying to prevent another sarcastic and possibly mean comment. 

“If it’s okay with Clarke it’s okay with me.” I reply shooting a look to Clarke telling her to be nice. When she finally brings her attention back to her friends who are smiling like little kids who want something they really don’t need, she releases a defeated sigh.

“I was really hoping for quiet night with my girlfriend, but I guess you guy can stay.” Clarke didn’t even get to finish her thought before the other two brunettes had wrapped their arms around her neck. “On one condition!” She says as they loosen their grip. “Lexa and I get the bed.” She says with a look of fake seriousness, the other two girls squeal as they take off to Clarke’s room. When I am certain that they are upstairs I make my way across the kitchen.

“So we get the bed huh?” I ask with a smug grin. “A bit presumptuous are we?”I add as I wrap my arms around her neck. The questions obviously caught her off guard because her usually pale skin turns deep red in a flash.

“Oh, no, I just… I thought that… I’m sorry, I won't be offended if you want to go home. I was just hoping to…”but before she could finish her sentence I cut her off by placing a hard kiss to her lips.

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous, you know?” I ask as I pull away, causing her to blush even more. “You better finish those cookies before I have to cuddle up with Octavia to stay warm.” I say over my shoulder. 

The rest of the night was fairly calm, well except when Raven cried at the beginning of ‘Finding Nemo’ we teased her for about twenty minutes before settling back down. The only odd part about the night was the way O and Raven were acting around each other, they were very touchy and were shooting longing looks at each other throughout all of the movies. It was about 10:20 and we had just finished Toy Story 2 when the other two brunettes fell asleep, laying on the futon snuggled up into each other with Raven’s head buried in the crook of Octavia’s neck.

“Are they always so… Cuddly?” I ask turning so my head rests just above Clarke’s breast. They would make a great couple, I think to myself, Octavia is so mentally stable and downto earth, and at the same time extremely childlike and happy-go lucky.But Raven is kind of broken but at the same time very sturdy and rocklike. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed Clarke’s response. 

“They used to be so openly affectionate, even before they dated but then Finn started hanging around and I think it scared them. Which is a shame because they were meant to be, Lincoln is super nice and one of the best people I have ever met, but there is just something there that you can’t take away.” She says while running her finger through my hair. “Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow” She says as she rolls us over so she can wrap her arm around my mid section. And for the first time in along time I feel safe, I feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not getting to the dinner it's late and i'm tired and I really wanted to update today. The next one should be a little longer. 
> 
> Also I am thinking about running a spin off of this one from Raven And Octavia's perspectives, let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Octavia talk about feelings. Anya and Lexa have a sisterly moment. And Lexa gets a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates, my life has been a living hell the last two weeks. So here is a new chapter, hopefully a new chapter of "My master, My love" will be up tomorrow. Thanks for your patience. Please R&R.

Lexa POV 

The next morning sucked, much like yesterday, the only thing I thought about was Clarke no matter how much Octavia or Raven teased. It was never both of them mostly because whenever they were in the same room it was filled with little glances and touches. But as soon as they separated it was back to the overly eccentric Octavia or the quick witted Raven, they seemed happy but not as happy as when they were together. I thought about what Clarke said last night, about how they started to bury their feelings after Finn came into the picture. I really wanted to talk to them about it, I knew Raven wouldn’t open up, she just wasn’t as open about this kind of stuff as Octavia was, so my best bet was to ask Octavia, i got that chance during our free period while we were in the library. 

“So,” I say in a hushed tone. “What is going on with you and Raven?’ I ask looking up from my Chemistry textbook. The question obviously caught her off guard because she pushed her pencil down a little too hard causing the lead to snap off and roll across her page of notes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says before clicking her eraser down to push out a new segment of lead and readjusting herself in the plushy chair. I can tell she  _ does _ know what I am talking about from the way her cheeks change to a deep pink.

“Oh, so all of the little touches and glances have been nothing? Or what about the fact that you two were doing some hardcore cuddling last night? Or the fact that…” I was going to continue but octavia basically flew across the table to slap her hand across my mouth. Although the action was successful, it earned a concerned look from the librarian who was busying herself with organizing books.

“Ok, Ok, keep your voice down.” She said as she dropped her hand from my mouth. “Maybe there are some lingering feelings and maybe because we don’t have to worry about homophobe-finn we have started to act on those feelings and maybe I really miss her.” With those last words she drops her head into her hands. I might not be the best at expressing my feelings but I can tell that this is something hard for her, so I move my bag from the seat next to her and slide in before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her head to rest on my shoulder.

“Hey it’ll be ok.” I say softly while rubbing my hand down her back. “First thing you have to do is tell Lincoln. Although I haven’t known him very long i’m sure that if you explain your feelings he will understand and probably support your decision.” I can feel her nod into my shoulder “Then you need to talk to Raven. And I think anyone who goes to this school or has ever seen her around you can tell that she never let go of her feelings for you.” The last part causes her to giggle before pulling away to wipe her eyes.   
“Ok, we are all done with this emotional, gooey crap. Are you excited about your dinner with the doctor tonight?” She asks with a sarcastic smirk. “You should do better than the first time she met Finn because he locked himself in their closet.”  She says chuckling as she starts to pack up her stuff.

“No way! He did not lock himself in their closet?” I ask with a look of genuine shock on my face, but all she does is nod and smile. “Well then tonight shouldn’t be too bad should it?” I ask with a chuckle. The rest of the day went by smooth Finn didn’t even try to sit with us at lunch but according to Monty who was sitting across from Clarke and I he was staring at us the entire time so it probably didn’t help when Clarke decided to nuzzle into my neck. I decided that I should probably go home before going back to Clarke’s house. 

 

“You really should stop pacing, you’re going to burn a hole in the carpet.” Anya says from her spot on my bed.

“Really? Right now is not the time for your smart ass remarks Anya. Clarke is going to be here in 40 minutes and I’m standing here in a towel. Now if you really want to help then great, but if not then just get out.” I say with a huff before plopping down next to her. “Sorry, I just really want to make a good first impression.” I say falling back on the bed, covering my face with my hands before I hear Anya giggle. 

“Really Lexa? If what you told me about Clarke's last boyfriend and how her mom reacted when she came out, is true, her mom will have no choice but to like you.” By the time she finishes her little rant she is already at my closet digging around for something. “So let's just go with something simple. Your black jeans and your grey v-neck with your blue and black flannel. Finish it off with your combat boots and a beanie. And before you ask, no I am not trying to make you look like a lesbian stereotype, it just happens to look really freaking good on you.” The last part is added as she lays everything on my bed where she was sitting before throwing me a thumbs up and exiting the room. 

Thirty seven minutes later I make my way down stairs completely dressed and basically ready to go. I was still shaking with nervousness/excitement but I have done everything in my power to be ready for this night. All of this is because of Anya and Indra, I have never felt pretty or safe or wanted, I have always just been a sex toy passed around from house to house group home to group home. In this system once you are labled as a “rape victim” or a child who has been abused it is almost like a switch turns on in men’s heads that it is ok to take their frustrations out on you and you never want to tell anyone about it because you are afraid of what will happen if you do. But being here with Anya and Indra I am finally able to see the good in the world, I am able to let go of the past and work on a future that maybe can help some other little kids just like me. But I was pulled from my train of thought when Anya walks into the front room with a bag of cheetos.

“Hey Lexa do you know what happened to the...“ She stopped when she finally pulled her eyes away from the half empty bag. “Holy shit! You look good.” She says as she gives me a once over with her eyes, causing me to blush. But before she can continue there is a knock at the front door and before I realize it I am standing in the door frame looking into the bluest pair of eyes I have ever seen. 

“You girls better stop staring and get moving i’m sure Clarke’s mom would not appreciate being stood up.” Anya says from behind us. With that I grab my purse and start out the door after Clarke, but before we got halfway there I turned around and ran back up the steps. “What are you doing kid your ride is…” but she stopped when I threw my arms around her neck pulling her in tight.

“Thanks.” I mumble as I start to pull away from her but all she does is smirk and squeeze my shoulder. 

“Go get your girl, kid.” She yells as I jog back to where I left Clarke.

“So I gave my mom strict instructions to be as nice as possible and to keep the questioning to a minimum.” She says as we pull away from the house. “I also hope you like pasta because it is the one thing I can trust my mom to make by herself.” She says with a giggle. 

“Thank you, and yes I love Italian food it is the only way you can eat garlic without smelling like it afterwards” I say with a huge grin. The rest of the short drive was quiet, neither of us saying a word until we arrived. 

“You ready?” she asks just after she shuts off the car. “ We can always reschedule if you want. It won't hurt my feelings at all.” She  may have continued to ramble if I hadn’t squeezed her hand. 

“I’m sure. So let's do this.” I say with a smile before exiting the car. With each step I took towards the house I felt like my heart would beat a little harder until we reached the door and I was almost sure it was going to burst out of my chest. But it all stopped when the door opened and I saw her face, a face I haven’t seen for years. “A-Abby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to the first part of this series, stuff happens, a lot of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was kind of hard for me to write. It gets kind of sadish but makes everything that much happier in the end. and speaking of endings, this is the final chapter of this segment. I'm going to have an entire separate section and continue this but this is the end of this particular thread. Thank you all for your love and support! The start of part two will hopefully be up by next Wednesday.

**Lexa POV**

_ “A-Abby?” _

Oh my god. I should have put this together, Clarke  **Griffin** , Doctor Abby  **Griffin** . It was all right there in front of me, I just never thought to put it together. I knew Clarke's mom was a surgeon, it just so happened that she was the very surgeon that had tried to save my mother. If she worked with my mom after the incident she has to know about what he did to us. At that thought I felt the blood drain from my face and my stomach start to twist. I can’t handle it so I did the one thing I know best. Run. I ran for what felt like forever I could hear Clarke's voice behind me for a while, so I knew she was following but I also knew that she would never be able to keep up with me.

Eventually I made my way back into my house which surprisingly only took about fifteen minutes. As soon as I was through the doors I could hear Anya asking who was there. But I didn’t have time to respond I had to get to the bathroom. My knees had barely hit the floor before the first heave happened, it didn’t stop for a full thirty minutes, I’m not sure when but at some point Anya ended up on the ground next to me holding my hair back until it stopped.

“What in the hell happened?” Anya asked when she got me all situated on my bed. I was still shaking like I was having aftershocks , but she still had her arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me in so that my head rested on the shoulder. 

“Clarkes mom…” I say in between sobs “She, she is the doctor that operated on my mother.” I say as my breath finally levels out. I refuse to look up to see Anya’s face but I can tell that, what I just said is not at all what she was expecting to hear. 

“So she…”

“Yea. I’m pretty sure she would’ve put two and two together.” I say as I start to roll off her shoulder and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk out with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth and a hair tie in hand. “It was all over the news. And I bet it isn’t every day you get a woman with a bullet lodged in her, then have to tell her bruised up daughter that her mom isn’t going to come back.” I say as I pull my hair up into a messy bun before I put my toothbrush back. When I walk back in Anya is absorbed in her phone, but I don’t really care I just need to talk whether she is listening or not.

“Seeing her made me feel so gross. Like I did when it first happened. I don’t know why but I felt like there was a filth that I was never going to get off.” I was going to continue but I could tell that whatever was on her phone was keeping her attention. “What are you doing?” I ask as I sit down next to her. 

“Uh, nothing. I’m going to go get some water. Do you want anything?” She asks sketchily as she gets up from the bed like it’s on fire. I can tell that there is something going on by the sheer sketchiness of her actions. 

“Um yea a gatorade, I guess I should replenish my electrolytes.” I say trying to get her to laugh like that usually would. But instead she just nods and takes off down the steps. I sit and wait for about ten minutes before I decide to go and see what was taking so long. As I rounded the last step I saw Anya standing in the doorway talking to someone I couldn’t see until Anya stepped aside to let them in and I saw her blonde hair. 

I took off up the stairs before I could even register what was happening. I curled up on my bed, 100% percent ready for her to come up here to tell me that we couldn’t be together any more, I mean who would want to deal with someone so damaged, so filthy. But my pity party would have to wait because the foot steps coming up the staircase were becoming more and more audible until they stopped in front of my door and I couldn’t help but let the tears roll again. I didn’t hear anything again until the bed sank next to me and a soft arm wrapped around my shoulders. 

“You okay?” The sweet voice from beside me asks after my sobs slow. She is still acting like she cares. Why is she still acting so nice? “You know, if I were to come and meet your parents just to find out that your mom was the doctor that couldn’t save my dad I probably would’ve freaked out to. Actually I know I would’ve, because I have.” she said as she rubbed circles on my back. I still haven’t looked up but I can tell from her much more relaxed pants and shoes that she has changed. With that it clicked. Her mom didn’t tell her.

“What all did your mom tell you?” I ask finally settling into her touch, leaning my head against her shoulder letting her arm pull me in tight. 

“Well,” Clarke said with a shaky voice. “she told me about the night your mom was brought into the ER with a bullet lodged in her chest cavity. By the time she got into surgery the bullet had severed a major artery and punctured her lung. the y were successful in extracting the bullet and stopping the internal bleeding and it looked like she was going to make it until she just couldn’t hang on any longer and passed away.” I could tell that she was having a hard time keeping it together, it can’t be easy telling someone you care about how their family member died.

“I never knew how it all happened.”I say after an appropriate amount of silence has been shared. “I knew she was shot, I was in the house when it happened, but I had just assumed the bullet had killed her. The  police officers never left me alone long enough to go see her. And as soon as your mom gave the news a social worker came to take me away. I never got to attend my own mother’s funeral.’ I say just before I look up at her for the first time since she arrived. She was wearing her Hogwarts hoodie with her hair pulled up into a messy bun much like mine, she had on black leggings with her chucks on.

“I know.’ Clarke says. “My mom went. She goes to the funeral of every patient she loses. She said this one was different because, she had a daughter that was my age.”I know was completely curled into her side. We stayed like that for who knows how long but eventually My eyes started to shut.

“I’m 100% ok with you falling asleep on me but first you need to get changed.” She said  as she shook me slightly. Once I was changed I got back into the bed and fell asleep as peacefully as I ever have.

When I awoke the next morning it was to a shift in the bed and as I rolled over I saw why Clarke had a large tray of bacon, eggs, biscuits, potatoes and Orange juice. All I could think in that moment was ‘How in the hell did I get this lucky’ but judging by the giggle the blonde released I must've actually voiced my thoughts.

~~~~~~

The rest of the next two week went so beautifully it was hard to believe that it was all real. Clarke accepted me for all of my quirks and silly little habits. She defended me when I needed it and teased me when I deserved it. It was absolutely perfect. But perfect doesn’t last forever.

It was a thursday we were at Clarke’s locker just before lunch when it happened. She had me against the locker when we heard a snarky scoff. We were just going to ignore it like we usually do when Finn is acting like a jealous prick.

“You might want to get your homo-friend tested before you go around screwing every chance you get” He says from across the hallway where his locker is located. My face went pale I knew exactly where he was going with this. I was really hoping that he had more respect than to bring this up in the school. 

“What the hell are you talking about Finn?”She asks with a snap before turning around to face him. She was so visibly pissed that if he said another word I thought steam was going to shoot out of her ears.  “You know what. Nevermind, I don’t give a shit about what your homophobic ass has to say.” she yells as she grabs my hand and starts down the hallway. But he wasn’t going to give it up that easily.

“You sure you don’t want to hear about how your whore girlfriend isn’t as innocent as it seems.” The whole whore thing caught her attention, because she turned around to face him again. “Yea . It’s typically sleazy middle aged men, and i’m pretty sure you don’t fit that description. How long before she dumps your ass for some one older and more her type?” He asks with a smirk.

“You’re lying!” She all but yells but I can hear the question in her voice. She held her ground but when his douchey smirk didn’t leave his face she turned to face me. “He’s lying. Right?” The expression on my face must’ve given it away because her face turned from angry to hurt, so hurt, in no time flat.

“Was this all just a game?” She asks as she starts to back away. “Was I just a tool? Were you going to just use me then throw me away like I was some toy?” She starts to cry before she pulls away.

“No, Clarke!” I say as my voice starts to crack. “Please, this isn’t what he is making it out to be. I’m so in love with you, please!” My pleads did nothing she just turned and started to walk away. I didn’t even register the crowd that had gathered when I did it, it just slipped out. “I was Molested!” That got her attention, along with everyone around us.

“You were what?”she asks as she turns to see  me again.

“The night that my mother was killed, my step father, the one who killed her, took turns raping me then raping my mother until I was able to get to a phone.” I couldn’t read her facial expression but I could tell it wasn’t pretty. But before she could respond Finn intervened. 

“It really is a shame because no one wants broken goods.” His snarky comment  was made as he walked past me towards Clarke. I knew the comment was true, I couldn’t look her in the eyes so I dropped my gaze  and made my way down the steps until I heard cheering from above me when I turned to see what happened but all I saw was Finn on the ground holding his crotch and Clarke walking after me. When she reached me she didn’t say anything besides throw her arms around my neck and whisper those three words you are always so terrified to say, but always want to hear.

“I Love You” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! Please R&R and if you would like to see the next part please bookmark the series!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review hope you enjoyed but here are some notes...
> 
> Remeber to watch The 100 Tursdays at 9/8 central. 
> 
> You all are wonderful!


End file.
